List of Logbook entries in Metroid Prime
This is a list of all creatures, lore and research and their locations in Metroid Prime. Please note that this mark: * - means that there is a limit of time to scan the object or creature before it is no longer available. Creatures *'*Parasite' ([[Frigate Orpheon|Research Frigate Orpheon]]) *'Auto Turret' (Research Frigate Orpheon, Tallon Overworld, Magmoor Caverns, Phendrana Drifts) *'Zoomer' (Tallon Overworld, Magmoor Caverns - Workstation Tunnel) *'Geemer' (Tallon Overworld) *'Sap Sac' (Tallon Overworld) *'Bloodflower' (Tallon Overworld) *'Seedling' (Tallon Overworld) *'Scarab' (Chozo Ruins, Phendrana Drifts) *'Beetle' (Tallon Overworld, Chozo Ruins) *'Plated Beetle' (Chozo Ruins - Ruined Shrine, Main Plaza) *'War Wasp' (Chozo Ruins) *'*Ram War Wasp' (Chozo Ruins - Hive Totem) *'*Barbed War Wasp' (Chozo Ruins - Burn Dome) *'Hive' (Chozo Ruins) *'Eyon' (Chozo Ruins) *'Plazmite' (Chozo Ruins) *'Shriekbat' (Chozo Ruins, Magmoor Caverns - Burning Trail) *'Tangle Weed' (Tallon Overworld, Chozo Ruins) *'Venom Weed' (Tallon Overworld, Chozo Ruins) *'Blastcap' (Tallon Overworld, Chozo Ruins) *'Reaper Vine' (Chozo Ruins) *'Stone Toad' (Chozo Ruins) *'Plated Parasite' (Chozo Ruins - Furnace) *'Oculus' (Chozo Ruins) **'Plated Puffer' (Chozo Ruins - Tower of Light) *'*Hive Mecha' (Chozo Ruins - Hive Totem) *'*Incinerator Drone' (Chozo Ruins - Burn Dome) *'Chozo Ghost' (Tallon Overworld - Life Grove, Chozo Ruins) *'Grizby' (Magmoor Caverns) *'Burrower' (Magmoor Caverns, Phazon Mines - Elevator Access B) *'Puffer' (Magmoor Caverns, Phazon Mines - Ventilation Shaft) *'Triclops' (Magmoor Caverns) *'Magmoor' (Magmoor Caverns) *'Puddle Spore' (Magmoor Caverns) *'Crystallite' (Phendrana Drifts) *'*Ice Parasite' (Phendrana Drifts - Chozo Ice Temple) *'*Ice Shriekbat' (Phendrana Drifts - Ice Ruins West) *'Pulse Bombu' (Chozo Ruins, Phendrana Drifts) *'Scatter Bombu' (Chozo Ruins, Phendrana Drifts, Phazon Mines) *'*Ice Burrower' (Phendrana Drifts - Plaza Walkway) *'Ice Beetle' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Core Access, Frost Cave Access) *'Flickerbat' (Phendrana Drifts) *'Jelzap' (Tallon Overworld, Phendrana Drifts) *'Baby Sheegoth' (Phendrana Drifts) *'Sheegoth' (Phendrana Drifts) *'Sentry Drone' (Phendrana Drifts) *'Space Pirate' (Phendrana Drifts, Phazon Mines) *'Shadow Pirate' (Phendrana Drifts, Phazon Mines) *'Flying Pirate' (Tallon Overworld, Magmoor Caverns, Phendrana Drifts) *'Aqua Sac' (Tallon Overworld) *'Tallon Crab' (Tallon Overworld) *'Aqua Reaper' (Tallon Overworld, Phendrana Drifts) *'*Aqua Drone' (Tallon Overworld - Biohazard Containment) **'Aqua Pirate' (Tallon Overworld) *'Mega Turret' (Phazon Mines) *'Glider' (Phendrana Drifts, Phazon Mines) *'Power Trooper' (Phazon Mines) *'Wave Trooper' (Phazon Mines) *'Ice Trooper' (Phazon Mines) *'Plasma Trooper' (Phazon Mines) *'*Elite Pirate' (Phazon Mines) *'*Phazon Elite' (Phazon Mines - Elite Research) *'Metroid' (Phendrana Drifts, Phazon Mines, Impact Crater - Metroid Prime Lair) *'Hunter Metroid' (Phendrana Drifts - Frost Cave, Phazon Mines, Impact Crater - Metroid Prime Lair) *'Fission Metroid' (Phazon Mines, Impact Crater) *'Lumigek' (Impact Crater - Crater Tunnel A) *'*Parasite Queen' (Research Frigate Orpheon - Reactor Core) *'*Flaahgra' (Chozo Ruins - Sunchamber) *'*Flaahgra Tentacle' (Chozo Ruins - Sunchamber) *'*Thardus' (Phendrana Drifts - Quarantine Cave) *'*Omega Pirate' (Phazon Mines - Elite Quarters) *'*Meta Ridley' (Tallon Overworld - Artifact Temple) *'*Metroid Prime' (Impact Crater - Subchamber 1, Subchamber 2, Subchamber 3, Subchamber 4) *'*Metroid Prime' (Impact Crater - Metroid Prime Lair) Lore Pirate Data (NTSC version) *'Metroid Prime' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Mining Status' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Artifact Site' (Tallon Overworld - Temple Security Station) *'Special Forces' (Phazon Mines - Metroid Quarantine B) *'Metroid Forces' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Chozo Studies' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'*Fall of Zebes' (Research Frigate Orpheon - Biohazard Containment) *'Prime Mutations' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Security Breaches' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Phazon Analysis' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Omega Pirate' (Phazon Mines - Omega Research) *'Contact' (Phendrana Drifts - Observatory) *'Chozo Ghosts' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Prime Breach' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Parasite Larva' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Meta Ridley' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Phazon Program' (Phendrana Drifts - Observatory) *'Metroid Morphology' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Chozo Artifacts' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Phazon Infusion' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Metroid Studies' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'The Hunter' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Elite Pirates' (Phazon Mines - Elite Research) *'Glacial Wastes' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Hunter Weapons' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) Pirate Data (PAL version) *'*Fall of Zebes' (Research Frigate Orpheon - Biohazard Containment) *'The Hunter' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Contact' (Phendrana Drifts - Observatory) *'Artifact Site' (Tallon Overworld - Temple Security Station) *'Phazon Analysis' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Phazon Program' (Phendrana Drifts - Observatory) *'Metroid Studies' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Parasite Larva' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Mining Status' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Glacial Wastes' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Security Breaches' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Hydra) *'Meta Ridley' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Phazon Infusion' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Elite Pirates' (Phazon Mines - Elite Research) *'Impact Crater' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Hunter Weapons' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Omega Pirate' (Phazon Mines - Omega Research) *'Special Forces' (Phazon Mines - Metroid Quarantine B) *'Gate System' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Artifact' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Metroid Morphology' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Chozo Studies' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'The Key' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) *'Metroid Forces' (Phendrana Drifts - Research Lab Aether) *'Chozo Ghosts' (Phazon Mines - Elite Control) Chozo Lore (NTSC version) *'Infestation' (Chozo Ruins - Crossway) *'Binding' (Tallon Overworld - Artifact Temple) *'Cradle' (Chozo Ruins - Furnace) *'Beginnings' (Chozo Ruins - Vault) *'Cipher' (Phendrana Drifts - Ice Ruins West) *'Worm' (Chozo Ruins - Crossway) *'Fountain' (Chozo Ruins - Ruins Entrance) *'Exodus' (Chozo Ruins - Ruined Nursery) *'Hatchling's Spell' (Chozo Ruins - Crossway) *'Hatchling' (Chozo Ruins - Ruined Fountain) *'Meteor Strike' (Chozo Ruins - Watery Hall) *'Contain' (Chozo Ruins - Sun Tower) *'The Turned' (Phendrana Drifts - Phendrana Canyon) *'Hope' (Chozo Ruins - Hall of the Elders) *'Statuary' (Tallon Overworld - Artifact Temple) *'Newborn' (Chozo Ruins - Magma Pool) Chozo Lore (PAL version) *'Beginnings' (Chozo Ruins - Ruins Entrance) *'Harmonization' (Chozo Ruins - Ruined Nursery) *'Purification' (Chozo Ruins - Ruined Fountain) *'Worm' (Chozo Ruins - Crossway) *'Meteor Strike' (Chozo Ruins - Watery Hall) *'Spreading Evil' (Chozo Ruins - Sun Tower) *'Fountain' (Chozo Ruins - Vault) *'Cipher' (Phendrana Drifts - Ice Ruins West) *'Great Poison' (Chozo Ruins - Furnace) *'Entrusted One' (Phendrana Drifts - Phendrana Canyon) *'Contain' (Tallon Overworld - Artifact Temple) *'Prophecy of Light' (Tallon Overworld - Artifact Temple) *'Cradle' (Chozo Ruins - Crossway) *'Infestation' (Chozo Ruins - Crossway) *'Shapeless' (Chozo Ruins - Hall of the Elders) *'Shining One' (Chozo Ruins - Magma Pool) Research *'Small Energy' (Most areas) *'Large Energy' (Most areas) *'Ultra Energy' (Most areas) *Missile Ammo (Most areas) *'Power Bomb Ammo' (Most areas) *'Save Station' (Most areas) *'*Map Station' (Most areas) *'Missile Station' (Chozo Ruins - Hall of the Elders, Phazon Mines - Missile Station Mines, Impact Crater - Crater Missile Station) *'Morph Ball Slot' (Most areas) *'Spinner' (Most areas) *'Spider Ball Track' (Most areas) *'Grapple Point' (Most areas) *'Gunship' (Tallon Overworld - Landing Site) *'*Missile Door Lock' (Most areas) *'Locked Door' (Most areas) *'*Stalactite' (Magmoor Caverns, Phendrana Drifts) *'Zebes' (Phendrana Drifts - Observatory) *'Tallon IV' (Phendrana Drifts - Observatory) it:Lista delle voci del Registro in Metroid Prime Category:GCN Category:Wii Metroid Prime